The Doctor's sunshine
by SpaceRoses
Summary: The Doctor confesses his love to Seven of Nine.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek. I'm just borrowing.

**Author's note:** This takes place after "Endgame" but before Voyager gets back to earth. This is a Seven/Doctor fic. This story will not make much sense unless you have seen, "Someone to watch over me". I wrote this because Seven/Doctor makes such a better pairing the Seven/Chakotay. No flames, they'll just be used to bake cookies anyway. Thank you!

**The Doctor's sunshine**

Every time he heard the words to their song, the song he had helped her sing, it cut like a knife.

At least it would if he had any feelings to feel the pain. But he didn't.

He was a hologram.

His full title was The Emergency Medical Hologram but he preferred Doctor.

The woman he was thinking about was Seven of Nine.

She had been in the Borg Collective until Voyager had rescued her, ever since that day she had turned to the Doctor for help in understanding humans or sometimes just because he was another individual who didn't quite fit in.

What Doctor had never been able to tell her was that he had fallen in love with her.

She was his sunshine but she didn't know it and now she was going to be taken away forever.

"Doc, what's wrong? You've been moping around like that since Chakotay and Seven announced their wedding plans."

Tom Paris, his medical assistant and sometimes the biggest thorn in his side came into the Doctor's office.

"I do not think they'll be happy together." He replied stiffly.

Tom took in his response and grinned, "You don't think they'll be happy because **you** want to marry Seven. I'm right aren't I?"

"And what would make you think such a ludicrous thing?" Doc demanded.

"Hey, no reason to get snappy, I'm just reading between the lines," Tom paused then lowered his voice.

"Take it from me Doc. If you love her tell her now or you'll never get the courage too. I don't know how many girls I lost by never telling them. Heck, if it hadn't been for that warp core breach I might have lost B'Elanna!"

"Why should I tell her? She's as good as married already." Doctor protested.

"Do what you want but if you don't I grantee you'll regret it for the rest of your natural born existence," Tom cautioned before he left the office, leavening the Doctor to mull over his words.

And he did that for about three minutes before abruptly standing up and leaving Sickbay.

Outside the holodeck he activated the computer, "Computer, run program Doctor 670."

"Program active, Enter when ready."

The Doctor took a deep breath then entered through the large doors.

It was just like he remembered.

The flowers where there on her regeneration chamber and the note was attached, but something wasn't right.

Then it dawned on him.

"This has to be real!" he muttered and left the holodeck, shouting, "Computer please end program."

The remake of Cargo Bay 2 vanished and Doctor ran to the mess hall.

Luckily no one was in there and he could replicate a dozen red roses with a note saying, "You are my sunshine" without anyone asking potentially embarrassing questions.

With roses in hand, he walked to Cargo Bay 2 and placed them on her regeneration chamber.

A large pile of crates offered a useful hiding place for him until she arrived.

Exactly on time Seven came in for her daily regeneration and saw the flowers.

Gliding forward she picked them up and read the note.

"Is any one in here?" she demanded.

"I am." Doctor stepped out from the shadows.

"Doctor, do you know who left me these roses?"

It was the scariest moment of the Doctor's life but he found his voice and managed to stammer, "I did."

"You left them for me?" She raised one of her eyebrows and looked at him.

He could only nod dumbly.

Seven walked around the chamber for a few minutes before drilling into him with her cold, blue eyes, "You're saying you are in love with me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You can turn me down; you can stuff the flowers down my shirt I don't care. I just had to tell you before I lost you forever." Doc mumbled miserably.

Seven handed the bouquet back to him, "I am sorry Doctor but I desire to keep our relationship as friends for now."

Doctor stiffly took the flowers, "I understand Seven."

Seven nodded and went up to her regeneration chamber. When the cycle began, he knew the conversation was over.

Sighing he walked back to Sickbay, pausing only to recycle the flowers.

When he got there he went straight to his desk and began to read reports. Tom came in, "How did it go?" he asked

"To put it bluntly she turned me down."

Tom shrugged, "Better to have love and lost then never to have loved at all," he quoted.

The Doctor glared at him, "I suggest that you try it before you start to preach it."

"I have."

Doctor glared harder at him and then decided he had to be alone. "Computer deactivate the EMH."

Seven placed her glass carefully down on the table and looked at Chakotay.

They were eating dinner in his quarters, a special activity that couples enjoyed, or so she'd been told.

"Chakotay, I have been thinking that perhaps we would not be a compatible couple."

Chakotay stopped eating, "What do you mean?"

"Perhaps we should not go through with this wedding,"

"Are you breaking it off?" Chakotay asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. It was pleasant but on the whole I do not think we would be happy together."

"Is that what you really want?" he stared right at her. "Yes, I have thought of it for some time and I truly feel that our marriage would be a most foolish course of action. This is not good-bye. I would still like to be friends." Seven added, looking at him earnestly.

He didn't hear her leave his quarters but he knew she had.

Chakotay looked at his glass. "It's too bad I don't have any real alcohol, I wouldn't mind some right know," he muttered, looking at the remains of the meal.

Seven walked into Sickbay and glanced around. She didn't see the Doctor but had an idea where he was.

"Computer, Activate the Emergency Medical Hologram."

"Please state the nature of the Medical Emergency."

There was the Doctor and he was definitely looking sulkily.

"I have thought of what you did this afternoon. It intrigued me and I would like to take back what I said and I would like to pursue a relationship with you."

"What about the Commander?"

"I have ended it with him."

Doctor looked confused. "Why did you do that? Was it something I did? Because if it was I suggest that you go to the Commander and apologize."

"I ended it of my own accord. I have obsevered that the Commander and I will always be friends but we are not compatible for such a close, intimate, relationship."

Doctor nodded, "I see," he said slowly.

Seven nervously paced around his office, "What you did this afternoon was very brave. I would think it was illogical to confess love to someone who was already engaged."

"I followed the advice of a friend." Doctor replied.

Slowly their lips met and no further conversation was needed.

Tom watched them for a minute then, smiling, he turned down the lights a little and left Sickbay for the night.

One romance did end but it seemed another might be beginning.

_Fin._


End file.
